Italy
(or the Italian Republic) is a country in Southern Europe, formerly known as the Kingdom of Italy from 1861 to 1946. Prior to World War I, Italy was aligned with Germany and Austro-Hungary as part of the , but did not enter the war with them in 1914. Instead, they joined the Allies opposing the Central Powers in 1915, playing a significant part in the war until the armistice of 1918. After World War I, although awarded territory and a place as one of the "Big Four" powers of the victorious nations alongside Britain, France and the United States, the gains were considered small in comparison to the heavy human and financial cost of the war. In the social and economic strife that followed, the fascist party seized power in Italy, with acting as dictator. Italy entered World War II, this time on the side of the Axis Powers of Nazi Germany and Japan, in 1940. In 1943, during the Allied invasion of Italy, Mussolini was deposed and the country signed an armistice with the Allies. From this point until the end of the war in 1945, the country was split in two, with some choosing to join the fight with the Allies, and some continuing to support the German-aligned government of Mussolini, who had set up a new Fascist state in the north of the country. The war in Italy ended with the surrender of Germany in May 1945--a few days prior, Mussolini had been captured and executed by Italian Resistance members. After the war, Italy became one of the founding members of what is now known as the European Union in 1958. It is also a part of the NATO military alliance. Armed Forces Military Branches Appearances Italy is a part of both NATO and the European Union, both of which are featured as factions in their own rights in the Battlefield series. Italy is therefore presumably involved indirectly in other Battlefield games as a part of these 2 alliances. Battlefield 1942 The is the specific focus of Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome. As such, all battles from this game are set in Italy. These are: *Battle for Anzio *Battle for Salerno *Operation Baytown *Operation Husky *Monte Cassino *Monte Santa Croce Outside of Italy-proper, several more maps from the North African theater of World War II in Battlefield 1942 are set in the Italian colony of Libya. These are: *Operation Battleaxe *Gazala *Tobruk *Operation Aberdeen (patch) Furthermore, the Gothic Line map in Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII is set in Northern Italy, while Raid on Agheila is set in Italian Libya. Battlefield 1 Italy returns in Battlefield 1. Unlike in the Second World War, Italy was aligned with the Entente, comprised of Britain, France and Imperial Russia when it entered the First World War against the Central Powers in 1915. During the war, the country was the location of several major battles, where the Royal Italian Army fought mainly against the military of Austria-Hungary. Locations of Italy are present in-game in the singleplayer War Story Avanti Savoia! and the multiplayer maps Monte Grappa and Empire's Edge. Caporetto was also a part of Italy, until the town was given to in 1947 (after Yugoslavia's dissolution, it passed to the modern day state of ). Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Locations